Long Chat by the Fire
"Long Chat by the Fire" is an Extended Universe thread written on August 23, 2016. It takes place right after Forgiveness. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Chief Grey led her best friend, Seasick all the way from her late mother’s house all the way to hers and Brandt’s house for some lunch. She couldn’t help but realize how this walk felt much easier than the one she and Seasick shared moments ago, and she knew that it was because they finally made amends and reconnected after their awful fight. However, the Chief knew that there was still some tension to clear between Seasick and her family, specifically her son Sven after his horrible breakup with Seasick’s daughter Saeros. She looked at Seasick, who was walking beside her. “We’re almost there,” she said. '''Seasick: '''Walking on the icy path, Seasick found herself trying not to slip an fall over. While she was glad to make amends with Grey, Seasick was still wary of how the rest of the family would react. “You know, it might actually be colder here than back home.” Seasick laughed while tugging on her shawl. “I can’t wait to get inside to a warm fire!” '''Grey Bergman: '''The Chief couldn’t help but laugh as she gently grabbed Seasick’s elbow to help her balance. Being the Chief and making rounds for 22 years has allowed Grey to become used to walking on these paths when the colder months arrived, but for Seasick, that was a different story. “Brandt should have one going by now,” she said as they continued to walk together. “Will Furious be okay out here in this weather? If not, I can make some arrangements in the Great Hall.” '''Seasick: '“Oh yeah, Furious’ll be fine.” Seasick said glancing over to where he and Shadow were. “He’s used to cold weather, being a dragon and all.” Finally at the house Seasick knocked the snow off her boots and inched closer to the door. “After you, Chief!” 'Grey Bergman: '“Why thank you, Bearer of the Keys,” she said playfully. Chuckling, the Chief opened the door and walked in only to find her husband Brandt and their youngest daughter, Kari. “I’m home, and look who came to visit.” She stepped aside to let Seasick into the house. “Aunt Seasick!” Kari said jumping up from her seat and running over to her aunt hugging her. 'Seasick: '“Hey Kari!” Seasick laughed as she hugged her niece. “Ah, you’re all nice and warm! I’m frozen!” Glancing up, she gave a smile to Brandt, “Sorry for coming on such short notice.” 'Brandt Felman: '“Aw, come on, Seasick, you know you’re always welcomed here,” Brandt said standing up from where he knelt next to the fire and walking over. He then stopped short when he got a better look at the picture in front of him at the doorway. “Hmm…” he smirked and stroked his chin. Grey raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms knowing exactly where this was going. “What?” she asked. “I’m not seeing fighting or sensing tension,” Brandt said thoughtfully. “Does…that mean what I think it means?” Grey rolled her eyes. “Yes, Brandt, we made up not too long ago,” she replied. 'Seasick: '“Ah yes, we’ve rebuilt the bridge.” Seasick said, closing the door and taking her shawl and boots off. “All is forgiven.” 'Brandt Felman: '''Brandt chuckled before he pulled Seasick and Grey into a group. “That’s great,” he said. “I’m so happy for you two. I was starting to wonder if you two would ever make up.” '''Seasick: '“It was only a matter of time.” Seasick said. “We couldn’t very well stay mad at each other forever!” Seasick’s smile faded slightly when she saw Sven appear in the room. While things had been worked out with Grey, there were still issues that remained with Sven. 'Sven Felman: '''The Heir of Haligan Island had been laying in bed when he heard voices downstairs. He tried his best to make them out…his father, his youngest sister, his mother, and… He widened his eyes and quickly jumped out of bed and ran for the stairs. Sven then stopped short when he found himself making eye contact with… “Aunt Seasick,” he simply said in astonishment. '''Seasick: '“Hello Sven, it’s been a while.” Seasick smiled warmly at the young man. “I hope you don’t mind me visiting.” 'Sven Felman: '“Uhh…n-no…no not at all,” Sven said giving his aunt a half smile as his family watched him descend the stairs. “I…I…I just didn’t know you were coming today.” 'Seasick: '“It was a bit of an unexpected trip actually.” Seasick said, thinking back on her confrontation with Dagny and Havelock. “But I’m here now, so…” 'Sven Felman: '“Well, that’s great,” Sven said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly unsure as to what to say next. Thankfully, his mother saw his dilemma and decided to give him a helping hand. “Umm, Sven, why don’t you spend some time catching up with Aunt Seasick?” she asked. “I know you haven’t seen each other in a while, and this way, Dad, Kari, and I can take care of some more things in Grandma’s house.” 'Seasick: '''Seasick stared at Grey, with slight fear. “You’re okay with that? Do you want me to make dinner while you’re out or…I don’t know…” '''Brandt Felman: '“Well, it’s almost lunchtime,” Brandt said. “Why don’t you two spend time making that? I think some quiet will do you some good.” Grey nodded in agreement with her husband. “I’m perfectly fine with it, Seasick,” she said. She then turned to her son. “Sven, are you okay with that?” Sven nodded. “Yeah, I would like that a lot, Mom,” he replied. 'Seasick: '“Okay then…” Seasick said awkwardly. Walking into the kitchen, she stood in front of the cupboards. “Ah, Sven, you’ll have to show me where everything is.. since this isn’t my kitchen…” 'Sven Felman: '“Right, of course, Aunt Seasick,” he said giving a small smile as he made his way to the kitchen. Grey quickly walked over to her son and kissed him on the head. “We’ll be at Grandma’s house if you need us,” she said. Her heir nodded in reply. As Grey followed her husband and daughter out, she stopped next to Seasick. “Relax, you’ll be fine,” she said. “If we can make amends, you and Sven can make amends as well. He loves you, and you love him. You’ll figure it out.” 'Seasick: 'Seasick sighed, “It’s not that simple Grey…” Waiting until the family was out of the house, Seasick stepped closer to Sven. “Well, I should explain why I’m here…” She said to her nephew. 'Sven Felman: '''Sven could only nod. “Yeah, it would be nice to clear that up,” he said. He couldn’t help but feel like he needed to walk on eggshells with his aunt. It didn’t use to be like this between them, but after the awful breakup with Saeros, all he could think about was what his Aunt Seasick thought of him. '''Seasick: '''Seasick was silent as she thought of how to explain everything to Sven in the simplest manner. “Dagny and Havelock came home, and she was quite upset at me.” Seasick explained. “She was under the impression that I was still angry at your mother and that that was why I didn’t show up to your grandmother’s funeral. I had no idea that she had passed, and so without another word I flew over here…” '''Sven Felman: '''Sven stared at Seasick for a few seconds. He had to admit that he himself was under the impression that his mother’s old rebel friend was too angry at them after what happened to comfort them after the loss of his grandmother, but hearing this story…he couldn’t believe that Dagny actually went to Seasick and asked why she wasn’t present at the funeral. “Wow…” he said, “so you just…dropped everything and flew here…just to be there for Mom?” '''Seasick: '“I would die for your mother.” Seasick replied. “Yes, I’m good at getting up and running if need be. Anyways, when I got here, I found your mother and we went to your grandmother’s house and talked everything out. Which leaves you.” Seasick narrowed her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. “I have heard Saeros’ side of the story, and Grey’s version, now I’d like to hear yours, Sven.” 'Sven Felman: '“You really know when to get down to business, don’t you?” Sven said as he sat down at the table as well. He paused for a moment. “Okay, what do you want to know?” 'Seasick: '''Seasick sighed and gave a sad look at her nephew. “Do you hate Saeros?” She asked simply. '''Sven Felman: '''Sven widened his brown eyes slightly and dropped his jaw completely caught off guard by the question. He paused for a moment to reflect before he could answer. The last thing he wanted was to say something to upset Saeros and/or Seasick. He finally sighed before replying. “Aunt Seasick, I don’t hate her,” he began. “I mean, am I angry at what happened? Yeah. But…I don’t hate her. I could never hate her.” '''Seasick: '“I see. Well, you should know that Saeros doesn’t hate you either.” Seasick said. “Now, don’t misunderstand me, Sven, I’m not here to apologize on behalf of Saeros. I just… I want you to know that I’m not… I don’t hate you for what happened with my daughter. None of us do. And… there was no real “right” side to this.” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven gave a small smile to his aunt relieved that she and Saeros didn’t help me. “I guess,” he said. “I really didn’t mean to hurt her the way I did, Aunt Seasick. I mean…not to place blame…but she didn’t say much about me being friends with Phelma. If I had know that it was uncomfortable…” '''Seasick: '''Seasick leaned forward in her seat. “About this Phelma girl, Grey tells me that things between you and her have been awkward. It’s wrong that that poor girl has been caught in the middle of it. You should go and talk to her, patch things up. I’m sure Saeros wouldn’t mind.” '''Sven Felman: '''The Heir of Haligan Island glanced down on the floor in front of him afraid to look Seasick in the eye and sighed. “With all due respect, Aunt Seasick,” he began, “that’s what I originally thought when I first became friends with Phelma. I thought that Saeros would be okay with it, and look what happened. She thought I was falling in love with someone else. I’m afraid that if she gets wind of me reaching out to Phelma again then…she’ll never want to get back together.” '''Seasick: '''There was a long silence between the two vikings. While Seasick had been young and in love once, she never had to deal with such drama. “Sven, dear, unfortunately… I… I don’t think you and Saeros will ever get back together… You’re both too different.. It’d probably for the best.” '''Sven Felman: '''Sven felt his heart skip a beat as he listened to his aunt’s words. His family seemed to have doubts that they would get back together, but thankfully, they tried to support him in any way they knew how whenever he expressed a desire to try to work things out with Saeros and to get back together. However…to hear this negativity from his aunt…he had to wonder if she was probably right. It had been several months since their awful fight, and neither one of them bothered to make the first move to apologize. He sighed. “But I don’t see why I can’t at least try,” he said. “I really do love her, Aunt Seasick. She was my first girlfriend, and the way we ended things…it…it can’t be how we end our relationship.” '''Seasick: '“Perhaps you should write to her.” Seasick suggested. “I’ve mentioned it to Saeros as well, however, she’s very hesitant. I think she’s just nervous about moving forward and addressing the issue.” 'Sven Felman: '“Y-You’d be okay with that?” Sven asked. “Mom said that my punishment was that I couldn’t see or talk to your daughters, and I understand why. I know now that the way I kissed Saeros was wrong, and I am sorry about that, Aunt Seasick.” 'Seasick: '“I accept your apology, Sven,” Seasick said softly. “And, writing to Saeros is acceptable, I think. Until you two figure things out, I think it’d be best if you don’t see each other. As fr the rest of my daughters, I’ll allow you to see them as long as you’re supervised. That sound okay to you?” 'Sven Felman: '''The young Heir gave his aunt a larger smile. “Yeah, that sounds fine,” he said. “It’ll be a little weird, but I’ll power through it. And hopefully, Saeros and I can find a way to work this whole thing out.” Besides maybe writing would to be easiest in getting his feelings out in the open instead of arguing with Saeros. '''Seasick: '“Exactly. These things take time. You can’t force them to work together.” Seasick said, returning a smile. “Also, don’t feel so bad if you don’t hear bac from her for a while… she’s… still upset.” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven nodded. “I understand,” he replied. '''Seasick: '“I’m sure everything will sort itself out, dear.” Seasick reassured Sven. “It took your mother and I a few months to work out our issues… so don’t worry too much.” 'Sven Felman: 'Sven could only smile at his aunt again, but it quickly faded away when he realized something. If Dagny hadn’t shown up to yell at Seasick for not being present at their grandmother’s funeral, then…what would’ve happened? “I have to ask though, Aunt Seasick,” he finally said. “If Dags didn’t say anything about Grandma Ingrid dying…would…would you and Mom have still made up?” 'Seasick: '“Well of course we would have!” Seasick exclaimed. “We went through Ragnarok together! If that didn’t separate us, then this silly little argument wouldn’t either!” 'Sven Felman: '''The Heir of Haligan Island smiled again. It was refreshing to hear his aunt…his mother’s old rebel comrade so dedicated to their long-lasting friendship. They had been through so much together, and they were too strong to let a stupid argument destroy such a friendship. “I’m really glad to hear that,” he said. “I didn’t want to see you guys lose your friendship because of me and Saeros.” '''Seasick: '“No, we just needed a cool down period.” Seasick said. “Just like you and Saeros. After a few months, your bitter feelings will fade and perhaps that will open the door for talks.” 'Sven Felman: '“That makes sense,” the Chief’s son finally said. “That’s what Dad always said to Mom when she was upset about the fight.” He paused for a moment and then looked Seasick in the eye. “And…I suppose if it doesn’t work, we can’t say we didn’t try.” 'Seasick: '“Exactly.” Seasick said. “But, you need not worry about it not working out… I’m sure it will. Just don’t force it…” 'Sven Felman: '“Okay, I promise I won’t,” he replied. I missed you, Aunt Seasick.” 'Seasick: '“I missed you too, sweetie.” Seasick said, placing her hand on his. “I hope you didn’t think we were all mad at you… because we weren’t” 'Sven Felman: '“You’re really not?” Sven asked hopefully. 'Seasick: '“Well, I suppose I was more disappointed. But I could never hate you.” Seasick said. 'Sven Felman: '''Sven smiled a little. “I understand why,” he said. “I haven’t been too happy with myself when this happened.” '''Seasick: '“Saeros hasn’t been herself lately either.” Seasick said. “She feels really awful about it all.I think it’s understandable that you both feel terrible.” 'Sven Felman: '“Yeah…I guess…” Sven said as he held his stomach. “Thinking about what happened just makes me sick to my stomach. I would give anything to take back what I said…” He paused to think about the way he grabbed her and kissed her, and cringed, “…and did.” 'Seasick: '''Seasick was silent for a moment, thinking back on what she had heard from Saeros and Grey. “What is important now is to not repeat the mistakes of the past.” She said. “As long as you acknowledge that what you both did was wrong, you hopefully won’t do it again.” '''Sven Felman: '“Aunt Seasick, I can promise you that it won’t,” he said quickly. “I learned my lesson. I will never do or say things like what I did ever again.” He was so determined to prove to his aunt that he learned his lesson and that he could trusted with women, especially Saeros. 'Seasick: '''A small smile came across Seasick’s face. “I’m glad to hear it. Now then, are we good?” '''Sven Felman: '''The smile returned to the Heir’s face. “Yeah,” he said, “we’re definitely good.” '''Seasick: '“That’s good.” Seasick laughed. “No more awkwardness. We have acknowledged the problem and are moving forward.” 'Sven Felman: '“I agree!” Sven added happily as he stood up. He then opened his arms hoping that his aunt would get the idea that he wanted to share a hug with her. “It’s all in the past now.” 'Seasick: '''Seasick laughed and stood up to hug Sven. Embracing him tightly, she sighed in relief. “There, no more awkwardness! Now… how about… something to eat?” '''Sven Felman: '“Great, I could use some lunch,” he said gently rubbing his stomach. “Maybe I can find Mom, Dad, and Kari and tell them to come back.” 'Seasick: '“How about you go and get them, and I’ll start prepping?” Seasick said, smiling at the young man. “I’m sure I can make my way around this kitchen…” 'Sven Felman: '“Sounds great!” Sven said as he made his way to the front door of the Felman household. “I’ll be back then! They’re probably,” he moved to open the door and turned the knob opening the door. However, he stopped talking when he saw something outside the door….his mother, father, and younger sister all standing behind the door as if they were eavesdropping. “Uhhh, hi, Sven sweetie,” Grey said innocently as she flashed a toothy grin. “Uhhh…?” “This isn’t what it looks like,” Brandt added. 'Seasick: '''Seasick rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Ah yes that’s real mature you guys…” '''Kari Felman: '“We’re sorry, Aunt Seasick,” Kari said innocently as as she walked in with her parents behind her, “but we were just curious.” “Exactly,” Grey said emphasizing her daughter’s point. “We wanted to make sure things were okay between you two.” “Well, as you can see, Mom,” Sven said placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow at his parents and sister, “we’re fine.” 'Seasick: '“If things weren’t okay you would’ve heard about it by now.” Seasick said. “This was a private conversation, you wouldn’t want my family overhearing our earlier conversation would you Grey?” 'Grey Bergman: '''The Chief blushed a little as she scratched the back of her neck. “Look, if it helps,” she said, “we really did go to my mother’s house to clear out some more stuff and caught the end of the conversation. We only eavesdropped because we weren’t sure if it was okay to come in, and we really are sorry.” '''Seasick: '''Seasick sighed. “Fine, I guess we’ll have to take your word for it. But please, don’t do that again. It’s unbelievable rude.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Of course, Seasick,” Grey said with a faint blush still visible. “But we have to ask,” Brandt added. “From what we…heard, it sounded like everything was okay. Is that true?” Sven smiled. He couldn’t stay mad at his family forever. They were trying to help. “Yeah, Dad,” he replied, “we really are good.” “Oh, I’m so glad,” Grey said hugging her son close and kissing him on top of his head. 'Seasick: '''Seasick smiled at Grey and her family. “Yes, we couldn’t stay mad at each other forever. It’s all over now.” '''Kari Felman: '“Yay!” Kari cheered as she jumped up and down. “I should write to Dagny later and tell her! She’ll be so happy!” “Yes, well, when you do, darling,” Grey began, “make sure she knows that Mom wants to have a word with her when she comes home.” Kari and Sven could only look at each other with widened eyes as they knew that’s going to mean for their sister whenever she would return home. 'Seasick: '''Seasick let out a little laugh. “Don’t be too hard on her, Grey. I think we just need to move on from all of this…” '''Brandt Felman: '“Yeah, don’t you think there’s been enough tension, talks, and apologies for today?” Brandt asked. While he agreed that they needed to speak to Dagny about how she spoke to Seasick, he did believe that there was enough tension and such for the day. It would be best to just move on from the whole thing. “I suppose,” Grey agreed. “I’ll just give her a simple, ‘don’t do it again’ and leave it at that.” 'Seasick: '“As long as it doesn’t result in another fight.” Seasick said. “Well, enough about that, it’s time for lunch!” 'Kari Felman: '“Great, I’m starving!” Kari said running to the table with Sven behind her. The Chief couldn’t help but smile as she sat down at the table and looked at her best friend, husband, son, and one of her two daughters. While her other daughter wasn’t present at the moment, she couldn’t wait to tell Dagny about she finally made up with Seasick, and that Sven made amends with Seasick as well. However, behind her smile, Chief Grey could only wonder if the same will happen if and when she would get to talk to Saeros. Category:Extended Universe Category:Events Category:Seasick Category:Grey Bergman Category:Brandt Felman Category:Sven Felman Category:Kari Felman